Loved and Lost
by No. 1-The Superior
Summary: "Why did you have to leave...?" Rein whispered as he stared through the window. The moon had always reminded him of what he had and how he lost it... and now, because of *him*, what was to come. Naruto/OC, Gaara/OC, Naruto/Gaara. M for later chapters.
1. Arrival

I walked down the streets while it rained. People stopped to stare at me like I had jumped out of a TV. My hair was in front of my face, but my eyes glowed a beautiful shade of toxic green. My hair was a fine shade of blazing azure as I scanned the surrounding area as a loud voice pounded my head.

_What are we doing here? I want out!_ The voice hissed as I tried to block it out, but failed. _Why are we here? Are you hoping to find your lover? Because if you are, I won't let him take you from me..._

I stopped in my tracks and growled softly. "Get the fuck out. I don't want to hear your goddamn voice anymore!" The voice laugh rang in my head.

_You know that's impossible. We're connected to each other, by one body. You can't live without me._

I started to run. I ran to god knows where, when I bumped into someone. This person had what looked like no pupils whatsoever, and long, raven black hair, that had been let down, and was sticking to his face because of the rain. He looked down at me as I got up. "Watch where you're going." He snapped. I growled and stood, shooting him a heated, hated look be I pushed past him and bumped our shoulders hard.

I ran as fast as I could to get away from this person. I hated him, even if I had known him for a few seconds. No one knew what it was like to be consumed in darkness by the demon inside... No one. I know what it's like to be shunned, to be hated by everyone, to not have a single friend, to have parents don't want you, to be one the run from everything. To not have anything... I was a wanderer. I would never amount to anything they told me. They told me what I was so that I would know why they would throw rocks, called names, criticized, people would even try and rape me... I hated myself. I hated everyone. I didn't know them, but I hated them... all of them.

I soon stopped running and leaned on a wall. The people of Konoha hated me. They could see the markings on my face indicating that I was a monster, the five vertical lines that traced down my jaw and stopped at my collar bone. I started to pant as more kids started to walk my way, laughing and giggling.

Jesus Christ! Can Konoha get any happier? I saw two girl eye-balling me in the background, one with pink hair, lime green eyes, the other with pale blonde hair in a high ponytail, with azure blue eye. They looked at me, them at each other and giggled. I walked up to them and they gasped. I leaned down close and they leaned in.

"Stop staring at me or I'll rip your fucking throat out." I threatened silently. Their eyes widened and they ran off. I heard them yell the name 'Kakashi-sensei'. I was use to having to do that. People would go around saying things like 'He's just a demon', or 'I might have liked him', or 'That boy will never amount to anything in his life'. I had gone through life believing that everything that happened to everyone was my fault. People in the village dying, my fault... People in the village killing themselves, my fault... Even my parents getting killed was my fault. It was how I was raised. Everything was my fault. It was my fault because a demon had been born and I had doomed the town. That's what they told me.

I walked into a small shop that was dimly lit at the time. No one was in the room, except a young boy in a full green jumpsuit. I quickly glanced up at him. He saw me and he walked up to me and patted me on the back. "Hey, I'm Rock Lee! What's your name?"

He didn't give me time to tell him my name, threaten him, and leave before he burst into a speech about youth. In the middle of his speech, I grabbed his throat, making it so he couldn't talk any longer. I leaned in and said, "Shut the fuck up, you rat bastard. You're getting on my fucking nerves."

A man in another green jumpsuit suddenly walked in with what looked like a bottle of sake. "Alright, Lee, come take your medi-" The man stopped when he saw me. He put the container on the closest object, a table. He ran over to me, preparing to attack. He was about to when I dropped this Lee person and began to leave, dodging is attack. He stared in awe as I left. I stopped in the doorway and looked over at the older man. He gasped and so did Lee. Lee whispered, "Gai-Sensei, he has the same eyes as Naruto and Gaara." I turned on my heel and ran over to this Lee person.

"How do you know Gaara?" I snarled. He looked extremely frightened when this Gai person said, "He was here before, fighting in the Chuunin exam." I walked out of the shop and walk back out into the rain.

**The Next Day at School**  
I walked in to the class, and looked around. _Hey, what's your problem? Why didn't you let me go last night?_ I growled. 'Are you really asking that stupid question?' I replied in my mind.  
The voice laughed. I shook it away mentally. Or tried to, anyway. "So, who's this Iruka?" I whispered to myself. Many heads turned to the door as a man with a scar over his nose walked into the room.  
He walked into the room and he saw me in front of the class and he smiled. "Oh, you must be Hakai. I'm Iruka." I nodded and all the sudden I saw the few kids I saw last night. They didn't look too happy.

**After School**  
I sat against a tree in the middle of the yard and had my kunai out, whittling and ignoring the outside world when the kids from the other night appeared, save for the boy in the green jumpsuit.

The kid named Neji pinned me to the wall, leaning up and getting to my eye level. He frowned. "Not fun to be on the receiving end, is it?" He whispered. I turned to see the two girls from last night came up. Neji looked up at the two.

"Ino, Sakura, did he do something to you as well?" They nodded. Sakura means Cherry blossoms, so it was easy to see the pink-haired girl was Sakura. The other must be Ino. "Yeah! He threatened us and then he attacked us!" They lied. I rolled my eyes, but the other kids looked sympathetic to them and tried to comfort them both. Some people shifted a little to get the boy off of me, but I hissed at him. "Leave him alone." Thankfully, they stopped in their tracks. I looked at the people at lifted my arms so they were vertical.

"If you want to, hit me." They looked a little wary but when I reached out and punched the pink-haired bitch in the face, they had no problem with beating the shit out of me. When they finished, I let my arms down and they walked away. I stumbled to the wall, breathing hard.

"What are you assholes staring at?" I spat at the remaining crowd that had gathered, snarling. They look frightened before they backed away slowly.

"That's right! Who else wants to beat the shit out of me?" I screamed, stumbling forward. Everyone had a look in their eyes that showed fear. All but one... A boy about my age with blonde hair and blue eyes... His stare was one of understanding and pain. I looked up at him to see he had markings of a demon as well. I glared and turned, walking away to a secluded classroom. A series of whispers broke out and the boy ran after me. I began panting hard, looking up to see that boy standing there. I growled and stood up.

"What do you want? Are you going to kick me? Punch me? Throw things at me? Tell me I'm nothing? Just to break me down? Well, it's not going to work. I've been told those things and more so many times, you wouldn't believe!" I finished. He looked at me and smiled warmly. I backed up, hand on my sword. He walked up to me and he grabbed my chin. I struggled in his arms as he held me to his body. He leaned in and kissed me. I stood there, shocked, but found myself returning this kiss. It reminded me of that day. That day with him... _Him... why do you keep thinking about him?_

I pulled myself away and placed my hands on my head. Why can't you shut up? "I didn't kill him! It was you, you stupid Demon!" I screamed and ran off, leaving the boy in a completely confused and worried daze.


	2. Reintenma

I shuffled angrily throughout Konoha and try to get the image of the boy out of my head. "You have no idea how much I hate that boy." I told the demon, chucking a rock at a house. I slowly made my way into the back of my house, laying against the wall and looking up at the peaceful, blue sky. _Then he shouldn't be here. Living. You could crush him!_ I could almost feel the demon smirk as visions of a slaughter made me gag. I pushed the pictures out of my mind.

"That's sick, Demon." I hissed. _I have a name, you know._ He hissed back. "Really? And what might that name be, may I ask?" I replied in a sickly sweet tone of voice. _My name happens to be Reintenma._ He said, matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Your name is of no importance right now. What are we going to do with that little pest? He actually _kissed_ me." I said, pressing a finger to my lips. Instead of blushing or feeling loved, I felt contempt and anger, like the kiss was a sign of hate. I shuddered at the thought of the kiss.

"Dammit. That boy is going to pay dearly for what's he's done." I swore. I heard Reintenma cackle in his head. _Yes, boy, he will. May I do it for you?_ He asked in a **very** fake innocent voice. Again, I roll my eyes. "No. If I let you out, you would just cause chaos for this village, and I won't have that, even if the people here hate me, like the other villages." Reintenma scoffed. _You think that they'll have that much compassion for you if something happened to you?_ I shook my head, taking out a cigarette from out of his pouches, lighting it with a small flame I conjured. I inhaled quite a bit of smoke before I kept it in me. I timed myself to 10 seconds before I released the smoke out of my mouth. I pushed myself off of the wall and began to walk through out Konoha once more.

For a while, it was silent, but then Reintenma had to go and open his mouth. _Dammit, we need some chicks! We need to get laaaaaiiiiid!_ He exclaims, knowing I wasn't like that. "You're and idiot..." I muttered under my breath as I took out another cigarette. I rubbed my temples before I sighed deeply and running my hand through my hair.

I flopped contently onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Fortunately, unlike my former lover, I was allowed to sleep, but preferred not to. Many tried to kill me in my sleep, so I trained myself to live without it. After hours of listening to music and watching TV, it was time to go back to the Academy. I sighed heavily as I got dressed in my normal virtually skin-tight black nylon outfit, wearing loose black Capri-like pant without a shirt. The nylon black would work to cover my torso. I glance at myself in the mirror and decide to change my look. I concentrate as hard as I can and soon my hair becomes short and spikes in the back while the front falls over my left eye.

When I open my eyes to see myself, my hair was a burgundy and my eyes were a bright azure. "I look like Itachi's brother with this hair," I mused, observing myself, running my tongue over my bottom lip and two snake-bites appeared. Pleased with my appearance, I put my belt on with my throwing stars, Kunai, bandages, and other ninja equipment. I sighed deeply and open my door, bracing myself for another vile day in Konoha.


	3. ubatama naichingeeru

"Genin's on this side, Chunin's on the other side!" Iruka instructed. I learned that the boy from the other day, named Naruto, gathered to the Chunin side as did the others from the other day. All of them, followed by others, joined them on the Chunin side. I looked around, and then looked a little confused.

"What side is for Jonin's?" I asked, sweeping back some loose strands of hair from my face. Iruka looked a little confused. "No one here is to the level yet." He pointed out. I crossed my arms. "I am." I stated matter-of-factly. He blinked. "Well, I suppose you can sit this out, then." I nodded, pleased with that choice, and sat away from the group.

"Listen, if you don't have anyone that can stand up to my level, what's the point of coming here?" I asked, partly to myself and partly to Reintenma. Iruka sighed deeply before he waved his hand towards Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and the one named Sasuke Uchiha. "Cell 7; please escort your fellow classmate to Hokage." Sakura looked frightened. Naruto looked pleased, which made me become pissed off, and the other boy, Sasuke, looked like it was just another bug on his windshield. But I did notice him glancing at Naruto a few times. Some with hate, other with curiousity. "Iruka-Sensei! Don't pair us with him!" Sakura begged softly, which made me roll my eyes. Glaring daggers at her, I walked away from them to the Hokage's office.

Sakura seem to be the only one that cared I was there. I was studying the silent one with black hair. _It's Itachi's brother… We could have fun with him._ The Demon whispered in my heard when Naruto brushed his hand against mine purposefully. Instincts kicked in and I slammed him into the wall, eyes turning to slits and hands at his throat. "Don't touch me. Don't ever touch me. Even if my or your or someone else's life depends on it, don't you FUCKING TOUCH ME!" I shouted, hands bawled tightly around the kunai pressed against his neck, turning my knuckles white.

There was a small silence before I tore myself away from the other and looked away, continuing my walk to the Hokage's office. The boys looked at one another while Sakura looked paler than normal, biting her lip hard, trying not to cry. "Y-You guys… I-I-I he might b-be dangerous... I don't want him around." She said, her voice going higher and higher, looking franticly back and forth between the two boys. Naruto coughed, holding his throat while Sasuke shifted from foot to foot, watching me. "I-It's fine," Naruto choked out, "he probably needs time to adjust." Sakura looked worriedly at Naruto, walking over to him and checking his neck. "Are you sure you're alright, Naruto?" Sakura asked, moving her fingers down his neck slowly, stopping when Naruto winced.

"Are we going or not?" I yelled at them, at least a forth of a mile in front of them. I turned around and continued to walk. 'You're unusually quiet, Reintenma.' I noted mentally. I heard a small groan. _I'm having sex relapse. _He complained, making another groaning noise. 'Oh god, you overdramatic demon.' I rolled my eyes again. 'Would you feel better if I bought a hooker?' I joked, looking around, seeing none. 'Well, it appears that there are none. You're shit outta luck.' Turning around, I noticed the others had left. Although that's what I wanted, I couldn't help but feel upset. Yet another group of people had abandoned me. I feel anger boil over inside me and I punched a wall, hearing a crack of the wall.

_Tooooouchy._ Reintenma commented, snickering. 'Oh, just shut it, stupid demon. No one cares what you have to say.' I bent down before shifting and sprung up, hopping from building to building until I got to the Hokage's office, sitting in a chair in front of the desk. "Hey, lady." I said disrespectfully, ignoring the glare I was given. "So, someone sent me here because my 'high rank at such a young age'." I said, using my fingers for the air quotes. "So, what are we going to have to do? " Tsunade stared at me for a moment. "Well… For now we'll put you with Kakashi and his team. They show promise." She said, going through stacks of paper.

"Kakashi? Who the hell is that?" I asked boredly, though the name sounded familiar, yawning and looking around the office. At that moment, a white-haired man reading a small orange book appeared. "You rang, Tsunade?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I looked back and forth between the two. "Hell no. I'm not going to be on a team with some freaky, perv." I crossed my arms, glaring at the two people. "I've heard of you, Kakashi." I sneered. Kakashi nodded. "And I've heard of you, _ubatama_ _naichingeeru._" Kakashi stated and I hissed at the name. "I am not that person. That person is dead." I stood, looking at them both. "Now, if you excuse me, I have plans." Slamming open the door, I stormed out, glaring all the way to my house.

"How? How does he know? How does he know who I was? Nobody knew!" Reintenma snorted. _That's a lie. One person knew._ I glared harder, if possible. "That one person doesn't know I survived. I intend to keep it that way." I shifted on my bed, looking out my window. "I wonder… where is he now…?"

My Gaara...


End file.
